Half God, Half Wizard
by FlamingPhoenix7
Summary: One day while Harry was just on the swing in the private drive playground he met three strangers his age, called Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase, claiming that they were half god and he's one too, a Demigod. Takes place in the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Order of the Phoenix
1. Chp 1 - A Demigod

**PLEASE READ! At least read the parts that are underlined.**

 **So this is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. It's about Harry as a demigod. It'll take place in the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Order of the Phoenix.**

 **To summarise it, it's Harry going with Percy to the Labyrinth.**

 **I never seem to find any Harry goes** t **o camp half-blood as a Demigod Fanfiction so I decided to write one (if you know one please recommend to me.)**

 **The updates won't be frequentas I'm usually busy but I still hope you guys will read it. I'll try to update as much as I can, probably once a week or two. Each chapter will also have about 1000 words if you're wondering. This is my first Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover I hope you like it!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**  
 **Jane**

 **PS. Please try to read all AN I post, I'll try to make them as short as possible unless there's a long explanation to it. I will underline the important parts so you just have to read that part if you're those people who don't read ANs.**

 **Harry Potter and Percy Jackson belongs to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

 _Story published: 30/10/2015_

 **OoOoO**

 **Chp. 1 - A Demigod**

It was a cloudy day, the sun behind thick clouds, hidden from everyone, while small drops of rain fall from the sky. Everyone in Private Drive was inside safe from the rain, all except one boy. He looked to be 15 with messy black hair and bright green eyes. When the wind blows, it uncovers a lightning shaped scar under his bangs. The scar of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

He sat on a swing, his eyes unfocused looking at a random direction deep in thoughts. The soft rain tapping lightly on his skin, but he made no move on going inside.

Suddenly voices came into hearing in the silent park "Which house is he in?" A boy asked.

"As far as I can smell he's not in a house right now, but he's close." Another boy answered.

Around the corner three people came into view, but as soon as Harry saw them something else happened. The air became chilly and the sky darkened. Depressing feelings came forth washing over him. "Not Harry! Please, not Harry!" his mother screamed. "Dementors" Harry whispered to himself standing up while getting his wand out.

"What's happening?" The first voice said.

"It's probably monsters, but what are they?" A new voice of a girl answered.

"Whatever this is, I really don't like it." Said the second voice. Before he got the time to warn them, two Dementors came into view. One came towards him while the other went towards the other teenagers. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry cried, but only silver mist came out.

Harry thought of a happy memory, anything, but it was like trying to hold water in him hands, as it drains and leaks. The screams of him mother and Voldemort's laughter got louder the closer the Dementor came. Taking a glance at the other teenagers, he thought he saw a sword or dagger flashing in their hands, but his attention was quickly back to the Dementor in front of him.

Sirius. He thought of how he will be living with Sirius once he was free. How they could finally be a family. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry cried the second time and a silver stag burst out of his wand just in time he felt a cold hand touching his neck. The Dementor was unprepared and Harry's stag charged straight through it, it seemed to shriek and burst into ashes. Waving his wand towards the second Dementor he realised that it wasn't his imagination, the three do have weapons and he looked just in time to see the guy with the sword cutting through the Dementor, turning it into grey ashes.

Once both of the Dementors were gone, the sky brightened back into its original colour. It was still cloudy and raindrops were still falling, but it no longer looks depressingly dark.

After catching his breath, Harry made his way towards the group. All three of them seemed unnaturally pale, most likely from the Dementor attack only a minute ago. The girl, still shaky and pale, looked at him with her calculating grey eyes, her blond hair up in a ponytail with her bronze dagger grasp tightly in her hand. She was leaning against the fence that goes around the playground.

Beside her, was the boy with the sword. Like the girl, he was also shaky from the after effects of the Dementors. His black hair was messy, much like Harry's although Harry's was wilder. His sea green eyes were also looking at Harry, although not calculating like the girl's, it was still slightly cautious. He, like the girl, was leaning on a lamp post.

The last boy was wearing a hat, Harry was quite sure that the crutches belong to him, even though he was standing, a bit weirdly, with the crutches a few feet away from him. A few steps away from the group, the boy with the hat seemed to take a deep breath and said "That's him,"

"You sure?" The other boy asked.

"Absolutely." He replied looking Harry, giving him a small smile. There was a moment where they all just shared glances, as if not knowing where to start.

His ADHD kicking in, Harry asked: "Were you talking about me?"

The girl looked at him and nodded, "Let us introduce ourselves, my name is Annabeth Chase, these are my friends, Percy Jackson" she pointing at the boy with the sword "and this is Grover Underwood" tilting her head towards the boy with the cap. "We're here to look for you because-" she hesitated "because you're a demigod."

The information seemed to take some time to sink in. "Sorry… what?" Harry asked bewildered.

"A demigod, as in half God, half mortal," Annabeth explained.

"Gods exist?" Harry asked still unsure.

"Yes, Greek gods. I'm the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Percy's a Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea." Harry knew about Greek Gods, of course, he had been curious about them since he was little. Reading, or trying to read about them in books from the Library. The librarian took pity on him when she found out he was Dyslexic and read to him. His aunt and uncle didn't know, of course, they thought he had bad eyesight so they bought glasses for him, but for some miracle, it helped him focus better on some words.

His Dyslexia was also the reason why he was so bad at theoretic stuff, he was especially bad at potions because he had to read instructions and since all the words kept jumbling up. He kept taking the similar but wrong ingredients and adding up to that, Potions is a lot about patience, which doesn't sit well with his ADHD.

"What about Grover?" Harry asked curiously as Annabeth didn't mention who Grover's parent is.

"Grover's a satyr."

"Oh." As to prove the fact, he pulled his trousers up a little so it showed some part of his leg. Instead of the normal skin, his leg was covered in fur. "Cool!"

"At least you didn't say I'm half donkey like someone did!" Grover said glaring at Percy who gave him an apologetic smile.

"You'll never forgive me for that would you?" sighed Percy.

"Nope." Was Grover's simple answer.

"So do you believe us?" Annabeth asked getting them back on track.

After a few moments, Harry answered "Yes."

"Now it's my turn to ask questions. What were those monsters? What did you do to kill them?"

"They're called Dementors and I used-" Harry paused for a moment to think if he should tell them. Finally, coming to a conclusion that they already know about gods what else's could happen if he told them about magic "I used magic."

"Hecate magic?" Annabeth asked puzzled.

"No. Wizards." Harry tried explaining, "We have another world out there, with our own ministry, schools and shops. I'm actually breaking the laws telling you this, as you're non-magical."

"So that stick you used was your wand?"

"Yea, I go to school in Scotland that teaches magic."

"Woah, hold on a minute." Cut in Percy "Wizards as in people with pointy hats and witches with green skin who rides on brooms?"

Harry chuckled a bit at the muggle impression of witches and wizards "Yea, except I'm quite sure that none of us has green skin, but our world is hidden from the muggles, non-magical people, but if you do go to a place where there are a lot of magical people you'll see them wearing robes and some like the headmaster in my school does wear those long and pointy hats. We also use brooms and brew potions, where do you think those stories came from."

"A broom seems really cool!"

"It is, I used to play Quidditch, a sport we play on brooms."

Grover looked around then said "I think we should go now. Wait, what's your name again?"

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, but I'm Harry Potter."

"Okay, Harry, I'm not sure if you know but demigods get attacked by monsters... a lot, but probably not as much in England since most monsters are in America as the Western Civilisation is biggest there, but I think the quicker were back in camp's border the safer we are." Said Grover eyeing their surroundings.

"We should ask your parent or parents about you going to camp or somewhere." Said Percy.

Harry's gaze fell a bit, but he said: "My parents died when I was one, I'm living with my aunt, but they won't care if I'm gone, I'll just have to write to my friends."

"Sorry... I didn't know that your parents..."

"It's fine. You didn't know." Harry smiled slightly at Percy. "But I think we should go back, oh and just ignore my relatives, they aren't the, uh, kindest to my kind." Harry turned and walked towards the row of houses. With the trio following behind him.

 **OoOoO**

 **So! How was it? Did you enjoy it so far? I hope so. In this story let's say there's no age restriction in magic so Harry won't be going to trial or get expelled.**

 **Continue reading!**  
 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 30/10/2015_


	2. Chp 2 - Going to America

**Chp. 2 - Going to America**

 **Percy's POV**

When we reach number four we went inside.

"What are they doing in my house!? They are not your kind are they!?" Harry's aunt shrieked at him when they came into view. ' _That comment was rude! Hello!? We're in front of you! Or are you too blind to notice?_ ' I thought, already disliking her.

When I looked at Harry he didn't even look offended, he just said "They're just staying for a while. I'm going to send a letter and then I'll be gone for the rest of the summer" She seemed to stare at him a bit before deciding to have some other people in the house for a few minutes was a lot better than having her nephew in the house for the rest of the summer.

"Is she always like that?" I asked, thinking how he survived this long with a family like that.

"Been like that since as far as I remember. Don't worry though. It _is_ a summer camp, right? I still have school to attend to." Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs after Harry's aunt walked away from them and into the kitchen.

"Yea, you can choose to stay full year although most people still leave for school," Percy answered.

Harry nodded and said: "Let's just send that letter then we can go."

"How do you send your letter?" Annabeth asked as we walk into Harry room.

"Owl post." He said simply.

Harry's room was plain. There's a bed, a table and a wardrobe. Nothing more, nothing less. There was an owl cage on the desk, but the owl was on the table, hooting at Harry. My eyes widen hoping Athena is nice to me today and will not ask an owl to chase me around.

"Hey girl," Harry said to his owl, and the owl hoot in respond. "I'm going to write a letter then you can go out okay?" The owl hoot again. Harry grab a yellowish paper, I think it's called a parchment, and a quill then started writing.

While he was writing I asked my friends "Are we going to take the plane again? Are you sure we can't just go by sea?"

"Yes, we're taking the plane, seaweed brain. It takes too much time to travel on sea, so you just have to pray to Zeus." I sighed and hope that Zeus is in a good mood today and will let me cross the sky twice in a day. I looked at Harry's owl and saw her looking at me, I start praying to Athena not to send her at me. A second later, Harry's owl flew at me, but she just landed on my head. I was thinking about the worst until Harry called her to him.

"Hedwig, can you please take the first letter to professor Dumbledore and the other to Ron or maybe Hermione if she's there. Then stay with them, I'll be back at the end of the summer and you can meet me then." She hooted and nipped his fingers while he gave her a treat, then flew off. "Give me a few minutes to pack up then we can go."

He grabbed a backpack and place some normal clothes in it, along with some daily needs like his toothbrush that he fetched from the bathroom across his room. Then he placed all his magical stuff into his trunk. When I thought he was done, he opened a loose floorboard where I guess he hid his most valuable stuff. He took out a cloak that simmers a bit, a photo album and a blank piece of parchment.

Out of curiosity, I asked, "What are those?" Looking at the things he took out.

"This is the cloak is an invisibility cloak from my dad." He said holding up the cloak. "You can try it if you want." Handing it to Percy.

I picked the cloak up, the cloak was soft like flowing water. When I swung it around my shoulders and looked down my body was gone. "This is so cool. Annabeth you should try this, it's a bit like the hat your mom gave you." I looked at a wide-eyed Annabeth, probably freaked out seeing a head floating in mid-air.

I gave it to her to try out, and I don't blame her on being freaked out it was scary seeing a head just floating around. "Baaah! This is so cool!" said Grover when he tried it on. Once we were done with it, we passed it back to Harry. "What about the parchment. Let me guess there's some big secret in it."

"My dad and his friends made it, they're pranksters, it's a map of my school, Hogwarts, and everyone is recorded in it. Even if you're invisible you can still be seen on the map, they also figured out all the secret passages in the school so it's recorded in it. They used it for pranking mostly." Harry explained then tap his wand on the map saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". _Yep, definitely a prankster's map._ Pictures started to form on the parchment the finally it was a blueprint of the whole school.

"It looks as big as a castle." Commented Annabeth looking over the blueprint of Harry's school.

"We'll probably because it is a castle."

"So you guys live and study in a castle?" Seeing him chuckle and nodded I said "Wicked." I continue to stare at the map, looking at the dots of Harry's Professors, there was a guy called Albus Dumbledore pacing around in a room, I guess that's Harry's headmaster.

When Harry was done packing, he shrunk his trunk into the size of a small box then place into his bag.

"I'm done, but how are we going to the airport again?"

"We're going to walk somewhere then take the cab," Annabeth said and he nodded, then we were off. We walked for ten minutes until we saw fit to call a taxi.

We didn't dare talk about any demigod or magical stuff in case any mortals hear us, so we only talked about random stuff. Harry's a good person I can tell, a loyal friend. He's also quite a cool person to be around, once we got over the stranger part. He jokes around most of the time, I have to say I enjoy being in his presence, we do have a similar sense of humour.

In the cab, after Harry cast a muffliato charm, we explained the basics of a demigod and all so he won't be clueless when we're at camp.

We asked if he has ADHD and dyslexia since most demigod or all demigods have them. He said yes, but his glasses helped him read with dyslexia, but some words still jumble around sometimes when he reads for too long.

When I asked, he said he can't really sit still or can he read very well, so he's terrible at theoretical stuff, but brilliant at the practical. In Potions, when he had to read the instructions he always ends up adding something wrong, but luckily his friend Hermione helped him and corrected him she saw or else he might've blown up his cauldron a long time ago.

When we were finally at the airport and had eaten lunch we board the plane. I was nervous, really nervous. Since this was the second time that day I'm using a plane. Harry was also nervous for some reason, maybe because he's never been on a plane before, I didn't really think about since I'm more concern about my life.

Somehow when the long flight from London to New York ended. I was still alive. I could've kissed the ground there and then but that'll attract too much attention.

Outside the airport, we saw Argus there waiting for us. We said our hellos (after Harry got over the shock of seeing someone with hundreds of eyes), we drove to Camp.

 **OoOoO**

 **Did you like it? I'm sorry if I got some British or American slang or words wrong, I think the Americans call taxi, cab? But I kind of mixed that up. I'll try to get the differences, but I'm not American nor British, (I sometimes use both, British more than American), so please forgive me!**

 **VOTE COMMENT SHARE!**  
 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 30/10/2015_


	3. Chp 3 - Camp Half Blood

**Chp. 3 - Camp Half-Blood**

 **Percy's POV**

Today must be our luckiest day because no monsters attacked us. Yes, you heard right NO monsters attacked us. I wasn't blasted out of the plane by Zeus, I wasn't attacked by Harry's owl, I wasn't blasted out the plane by Zeus and NO monsters attacked us. Yep, this is my lucky day.

Once we were by the hill of Thalia's tree we walked up until Camp came into view. We first took Harry to meet Chiron. "Chiron!"

"Ah, I see you're back. How was the trip?"

"We're alive, and no monsters attacked us!" Well, no Greek monsters anyways, Harry explained that Dementors were magical creatures.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Said Chiron, because it is a surprise. Usually every time a demigod step out the border we get attacked by monsters. Then a thought came into my head, ' _maybe they're all gathered with Luke right now_ '. I shook that thought away not wanting to spoil the mood just yet.

"This is Harry Potter the demigod we went to get." I introduced Harry to Chiron.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I hope Percy told you about the camp."

"Yep, and that I'm supposed to stay in the Hermes cabin until I get claimed by my godly parent," Harry answered.

"Yes that's right, but I think they can give you a tour around, then you guys can maybe train a little."

"Okay, Chiron! See you later!"

"Let's drop our stuff in the cabins before we go anywhere else." Suggested Annabeth.

"You guys go on, I'm going to visit Juniper." Said Grover.

"'Kay see you around Grover!" I said winking at him before we both walk separate ways, Grover towards the forest, while us towards the cabins.

"So, these are the cabins." I showed Harry. "One for each of the Olympians. Poseidon's is the third" I said showing Harry my cabin.

"Athena's cabin is the sixth." Said Annabeth pointing at the Athena cabin. "And that's the Hermes cabin, the eleventh. We can introduce you to them first then drop our stuff."

After saying that Annabeth walked towards the Hermes cabin with us tugging along. We knocked and the Stoll's brother's face came into view. "This is Travis and Conner Stoll, they're the counsellors of the Hermes cabin."

"Hello! Another new demigod, yes?"

Seeing Harry's nod they said "Welcome to camp half-blood! The Hermes cabin at your service." They said with a dramatic bow.

"Just leave your stuff here and we promise we won't touch anything." They said with an innocent smile.

"Don't listen to them, you should hide your stuff before they prank you," I whispered to him.

I saw him nod a bit. "You're going to be sleeping in that corner, so see you around!" Harry went over to the corner and place his stuff there, I saw him taking out his wand and said some words, probably spells to hide his stuff, and the bag vanished from view. He then came back out and smiled.

"What did you do to the bag?" Asked Annabeth.

"Just a disillusionment Charm and a notice-me-not." He answered.

We went to the Poseidon cabin first, since it's closer. I showed him the cabin. There was no one there since I was the only one living in the cabin and Tyson was still helping our dad in the sea. After we went to the Athena cabin and waited for her to drop some stuff off before we gave Harry the tour.

We showed Harry around and then went decided to get Harry a weapon. After holding and finding, or tried to find a balanced weapon he decided to get a medium sized sword and a dagger, before going to the sword arena.

Once there we saw Mrs O'Leary and Quintus. Like last time, Quintus was throwing a shield for Mrs O'Leary to catch. "Hey, Quintus!" Annabeth and I greeted.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth." He replied while scratching Mrs O'Leary under her chin, when he saw Harry he asked: "And this is?"

"This is Harry, the demigod we went to get."

"Nice to meet you." he said to Harry "Well, I guess you're here to train so I best be going," Quintus said before whistling at Mrs O'Leary who ran off to come with him.

"That was Quintus. He showed up at the beginning of the summer with Mrs O'Leary." I explained to Harry.

"Isn't she a-"

"Hellhound? Yea, she is, but somehow he managed to train her. I have no idea how he did it, though."

"A random stranger came to camp with a hellhound and nobody's suspicious?" Said Harry a bit surprised.

"Well Chiron was, and he said... What did he say again Annabeth?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer, seaweed brain."

"He's an okay person, I guess and Mrs O'Leary is quite nice too if you don't count getting dog saliva all over you."

"You can't get dry from dog saliva can you?" Asked Harry with a smirk.

"Nope," I answered and Harry burst out laughing. "See you laughing when you get covered with dog saliva."

After a few more talks here and there they finally decided to start working. Annabeth left to get some information of what happened when we were gone, even though we were gone for just three days and I showed Harry some tricks with the sword before we started sparring. I beat Harry every time, but I guess I can say he is getting better.

After sparring with the sword, Harry tried the dagger but found out he was better off with the sword. When we were done sparring and teaching Harry a few more moves we, or Harry tried using a bow since I was terrible at it and my arrows, most of the time, didn't even hit or reach the target.

Turns out Harry was a decent archer. I guess it's from aiming spells, I have no idea, probably is. He, at least hit the target he's nowhere as good as the Apollo children but I guess if he practices a bit more he could get it right.

For the rest of the day Harry and I challenged each other in activities, from archery (which I lost pretty badly) to climbing the lava wall.

When the dinner horn sounded we both went to dinner. Harry went to the Hermes table and I went to the Poseidon table. I was pretty lonely on the table, but I'm quite used to it now. After the campfire, we all retired into our cabins. For once in a long time, I had a good night sleep without any nightmares.

 **OoOoO**

 **Happy Halloween guys! Let us all take a minute to think about this day, how James and Lily Potter sacrificed their lives to save their only son; Harry. How today was the day the first war ended and how Harry lost his parents on this day.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 31/10/2015_


	4. Chp 4 - Claimed

**Chp. 4 - Claimed**

 **Has anyone guessed who Harry's dad is? If not, you'll find out soon enough.**

 **OoOoO**

Percy woke up groggily in the morning as the sun started to rise. He laid in bed for a minute before finally decided to climb out of bed. He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, but not make his bed nor tidy his room, and walked out his cabin to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

He arrived at the Poseidon's table, alone, like always, to eat his breakfast. He looked around the room for his friends, he saw Annabeth on the Athena table silently eating, listening to her siblings talking, adding a few comments here and there.

Percy then looked towards the Hermes table. Harry was also there, he was talking to the Stoll brothers. Percy didn't know if that was a good thing that he was getting along with some other people or worried that the some other people are the Stoll brothers. Then decided that he didn't want to know if they're planning another prank.

Once he emptied his plate, he walked towards the Hermes table since there was no point in sitting alone on a lonely table.

"Hello!" Percy said coming from behind them.

"Hey." Replied Harry.

"Do I want to know what you guys were talking about?"

"We were talking about a pair of twins I know, who plays pranks on everybody."

"You know Travis, we should really be like them."

"Finishing each other's sentences," Conner and Travis cut in.

"And annoy the hell out-"

"Of everyone."

"They're going to continue aren't they?" Percy asked Harry.

"Yep. Let's get out of here."

The both of them stood from the table and walked towards the arena.

"So what are we doing today?" Asked Harry as they reached the arena.

"We can work on our swords then I don't know, work on our climbing skills?"

"Sure."

Harry took the sword he used yesterday as Percy uncapped Riptide. So the day went on like that, Harry still being beaten by Percy (hey, he just came yesterday!). But Harry got his payback on the climbing wall (since Percy refused to grab a bow).

When the two decided to take a break after sparing another time, Harry said: "Tell me more about the camp."

"What do you want to know about?"

"What about... the pine tree on the edge of the wards with a golden cloth hanging there being protected by a dragon."

"That's Thalia's tree. About 7 years ago, Annabeth, Thalia and-" Percy hesitated a bit "Luke was led by Grover to camp, but just outside the border they were attacked. Thalia sacrificed herself, giving them enough time to cross the border. When she was on the edge of death Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree. 2 years ago, Luke poisoned the tree, (I'll explain later), so, Annabeth, my brother Tyson (he's a cyclops by the way), and I went out to search for the Golden Fleece.

We found out that it was on an island with carnivorous sheep and an almost blind cyclops on it, and since the fleece's aura of nature was so strong that many satyrs were killed by the cyclops in their search for Pan. We took the fleece and ran, and got back here in time to save Thalia's tree, but the fleece did more than heal the tree, it healed Thalia and brought her back to life, and now Thalia is part of the Hunter of Artemis, alive."

"Nice adventures, eh?"

"Brilliant." Said Percy sarcastically, after a pause he continued "So, about Luke, he's working for Kronos now or more specifically, he gave Kronos his body. He's now recruiting a lot more monsters for the war that's why we're training mostly, to prepare for battle."

Harry nodded then asked, "So, who are the Hunters of Artemis?"

"They're girls that swore their loyalty to Artemis. They sometimes visit camp, but we don't get along. They disapprove of boys, like Artemis they swore to be a maiden forever. They are immortal unless they die in battle. I knew two of them once, but both... died, on the quest we went on, or I sneaked out to go on." His face fell a bit as he remembered the two girls and witnessing their death. "But anyway, their names were Bianca di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade. Bianca just joined the hunt when she went on the quest, while Zoë was in the Hunt for two thousand years."

"Oh wow," Harry said, bewildered on how someone can live that long (that are not gods). "I'm sorry about their deaths, though."

"It's fine, but Bianca had a brother; Nico and they're children of Hades."

"We're they claimed!?"

"No, but seeing someone raised skeletons from the ground and have that aura of fear around them actually gave it away."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't know, but now he hates me because I failed to protect his sister."

"Oh." Harry not wanting to bring up any bad memories he said: "How was your life before coming to camp?" Percy then launched into his life's story before camp and his adventures in camp. After a while, they all fell into silence just looking at the lake's water splashing.

Percy then broke the silence by saying "I've always found the water reassuring."

"No surprise there, eh? Son of Poseidon."

"And I want to see how well you swim!" Said Percy as he jumped into the lake, but before Harry knew what was happening or had enough time to get away, he got hold of Harry's shirt and pulled him into the water along with him.

After a while, they both submerge from the water "Bloody hell, Percy!" Said Harry as soon as they're heads were out the water. Percy laughed at him but it fell and his eyes widen as he saw something glowed above Harry's head.

Looking around seeing everyone, who was minding their own business a minute ago, starring above his head. Harry looked up and there it was, a glowing green Trident.

 **OoOoO**

 **SURPRISE! Did anyone expect that? I hope not, I like twists so here's the surprise!**

 **Sorry, it took so long to update! My exams are coming up soon, so my updates will probably be slowed down, but I promise up you I will not give up on this story yet!**

 **Hope you liked it!**  
 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 17/11/2015_


	5. Chp 5 - The Labyrinth

**Chp. 5 - The Labyrinth**

 _... and there it was, a glowing Green Trident._

Still silence hung the air, it was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Harry wasn't sure what to do, now everyone was staring at the Trident.

He knew what that meant, but the silence was making him uncomfortable. "Um... Hi?" He said with a hesitant smile, trying to break everyone out of their shock.

"Hail Harry Potter, son of Poseidon, God of the sea and earth shaker." Said Chiron as he kneeled, with everyone snapping out of their daze following after. As the Trident slowly fades away, people starts to retreat, back to their normal activities.

"So... Brother. Shall we prepare for Quintus's surprise tonight? I've got a feeling that it's not easy." Said Percy taking out Riptide.

"Let's make this special. We'll do it underwater!" As soon as those words leave his mouth Harry dived back into the water with a sword in hand, dragging Percy in by his feet into the water.

 **OoOoO**

Hours has passed since Harry and Percy dove into the water, but no one was bothered since they were both sons of Poseidon. When they finally ascend from the water, it was already dinner.

"We should do that again." Said Percy as they climb out of the lake, still dry.

"Thank you for praising my idea!" Replied Harry with a small smirk. "Before I came here, I never found out how I can breathe underwater. I thought it was some accidental magic or whatever."

"Don't worry bro, all is well!" Said Percy flinging an arm over Harry's shoulder. When he looked at Harry again he said "You know, I really don't get why you're still wearing the glasses. You said it's only to help you read English, but you don't need it here." Said Percy as they walked towards the mess hall.

"You're right." Replied Harry taking off his glasses "Habit I guess, I've been wearing glasses since I was like 5 or something. Anyways, Poseidon's table?"

"Race ya." With that Percy took off towards the mess hall with Harry just behind from his head start.

They were sitting on the Poseidon's table not a minute later. Both panting. "You got a head start" stated Harry.

"So? I still win."

"Unfair"

"Fine, tie then?"

Harry glared playfully at him "fine." He then got a pat on the back from Percy for the answer. Which was not soft either.

"I'm starving! Where's the food!?"

 **OoOoO**

After dinner, (Harry thanked his dad for claiming him), they proceed onto Quintus' game.

"The monsters are already released into the forest. So all you need to do is kill them!" Quintus said in a casual matter as if talking about the weather. "There are four in there, so good luck!" Harry, Percy and Annabeth teamed up and went into the woods searching for the monsters.

They were all silent, their guards up. Until a snap of a branch and a gigantic scorpion leaped at them. Harry hold up his shield since he was the one at the back of the triangle formation they took. He successfully blocked the blow, but it almost sent him on the floor.

Straight after he blocked the giant scorpion, Percy with his sword and Annabeth with her dagger sent a strike at it, but they missed except for a small scratch as the scorpion leapt away. Harry dropped the shield and sent another strike at the scorpion, he missed, but then it was Percy's turn to hold his shield up as another scorpion leapt at them.

"Just our luck, eh Perce?" Harry said to Percy as they tried to land a strike on one of the scorpion.

"Yep, just our luck," Percy answered back as he strikes again.

After gods know how long of trying to fend off the scorpions, Harry finally got a shot and cut off the scorpions' tail, as it shriek in pain, Percy ran his sword through it, not having a chance to look at it turn into golden dust, the other scorpion attacked again, grabbing their attention. Suddenly another leapt at them.

They were being backed up and cornered between Zeus's Fist with nowhere to go, but then Annabeth slipped into a crack in the rock. Pulling Percy with her. With nowhere to go and no one to back him up and two giant scorpions attacking him, Harry slipped in the crack with them.

He was not expecting to fall from the ceiling though, as he crash onto the floor, he muttered "Bloody hell, some warning would've better."

"It's not like we knew anything." Came a voice from Harry's left, Percy.

"We have to find a way out of here, but I lost my torch."

"Don't worry Annabeth," said Harry standing up in the dark and grabbing his wand "Lumos" Harry muttered and the tip of his wand lit up. They started to look around the room they were in, but it wasn't a room, but a corridor with brick lining the walls, that leads to two dark ends.

"So... Where are we?" Asked Percy.

"A corridor." Replied Harry with an obvious tone.

"Oh really?" Was Percy's sarcastic answer. "I thought we were on a ship"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but before they could say anything else Annabeth shushed them by saying "Quiet, the both of you." While sending a glare at both of them. The two brothers then use their hand to run over their lips, like zipping their lips together. Annabeth nodded in satisfactory before saying "Harry can you shine you wand over here. Harry, his lips still closed with the imagery zip, came over to shine his wand at where Annabeth was looking at.

After a few more moments, Annabeth seemed to find what she was looking for "here it is." Running her hand over a triangle shaped symbol or delta in the Greek alphabet. She pressed the symbol and the opening where they fell through opened up. She climbed up first with the two brothers behind her.

When they were up, the brothers unzipped their lips and said, "You got some explaining to do."

"I need to find Chiron then we could talk about it, but I think we just found the labyrinth."

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! Can't believe a year has passed!**

 **Happy 2016 guys!**  
 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 1/1/2016_


	6. Chp 6 - Wizard DemiGod

**Chp. 6 – Wizard DemiGod**

 _"... but I think we just found the labyrinth."_

"What?" Percy and Harry said in unison.

"Trust them to not know about something important." muttered Annabeth under her breath as she walked towards the big house.

"Hey! I've just been here for a few days!" exclaimed Harry.

"And I've been here for... um... never mind... Pretend I've never said that." stumbled Percy realising that his excuse won't work.

"But what _is_ the labyrinth?" Harry asked Annabeth, trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"The Labyrinth is a kind of a maze underground built by Daedalus centuries ago. It's spread across the world, no one knows really how big it is, but it plays tricks to confuse those that goes in. You can go down there for a few minutes, but come out a few hours later. You can walk a couple of meters and be at the other side of the country. A lot of people who went down there never makes it back. The only place to control the maze is in Daedalus' workshop in the heart of the labyrinth." explained Annabeth not looking at them.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" asked Percy, confused. Running to keep pace with the girl.

"Don't you see? Clarisse had a secret mission to look for the labyrinth and she found Chris Rodriguez a few weeks ago near her mother's house, he was driven insane. He kept muttering 'string'."

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Harry asked.

Annabeth stopped walking and gave a frustrated sigh at their confusion, then turned to them and said "Luke is trying to find a way inside the camp's border, and that is the only route that he could take without passing the border. The 'string' that Chris was muttering must've been Ariadne's string that helped Theseus out of the maze. Imagine a whole army of monsters charging into camp from the middle of the forest. Tell me have you guys not had dreams about anything about this? Anything related to his Army? About Daedalus? Ariadne's String?!"

"Gee, sorry we don't know about any of this, but you don't have to snap at us!" Muttered Percy, "But I had this really weird dream about an old man with metal wings." He continued.

"Same here." Replied Harry, he just dreamt of that dream yesterday night. Thinking it was just a weird dream, he shrugged it off.

"That was Daedalus, the old man. He was captured by Minos and that was his attempt of escape," said Annabeth more patiently now, after cooling down a bit. "Let's find Chiron before we do anything else, okay?"

After a few steps, they bumped into a group of campers. "Where were you!?" Exclaimed Grover.

"We've been looking in the forest for almost an hour now!" Said Clarisse.

"An hour!? We've only been gone for like 5 minutes." Said Percy wide-eyed. There's no way it was that long.

"Where were you though?" Grover asked.

"We -uh fell into a hole."

"A _hole_?" Clarisse asked a bit suspiciously, but once she caught the look in Annabeth's eyes, her eyes lit up in realisation. "You found it didn't you."

"The matter could be discussed with Chiron later."

Understanding the meaning behind it, Clarisse just nodded and dismissed the other campers accept Grover who stayed behind. Once the campers were mostly out of view they made their way towards the Big House. When they finally reached Chiron just insist that they go to bed and discuss it in the morning.

Percy can't sleep that night, wondering about the Labyrinth. The shifting bed beside his told him that Harry was also having the same problem. Knowing that the both of them weren't asleep, Percy said: "What do you think about the whole situation about the Labyrinth?"

"Messed up. That's a lot of information from Annabeth."

Percy chuckled but replied, "Yes it is, I think part of my mind still haven't caught up everything yet."

After a moment of silence, Harry asked: "What do you think they're going to do about it?"

"I don't know, maybe guard it or something?"

"Probably. Maybe even send people down there."

After another moment of silence, Percy said: "Guess we should call this a night, Annabeth will be storming in here tomorrow at dawn just for us."

"Yea okay, Night."

"Night" the last thought that passed Percy's mind was that it's nice having somebody else in this room with him.

 **OoOoO**

When morning came, Chiron called the whole war council to discuss the situation.

Standing in front the weapon racks were Chiron and Quintus, while everyone else sat around them.

"I bet Luke knew about the entrance. So he's going to try to find it. Chris had been muttering about a string and it must've been Ariadne's Sting. They all fit!"

"So Luke's trying to find a way in?" Said Lee Fletcher.

"No, he already _knows_ there's a way in. He just needs to find his way through the maze."

"I suggest we assign people to guard the entrance," Silena said.

"We agree," both Stolls said.

"We can set traps so if they do come, then not only the front row will be eliminated but they will also lose their element of surprise," Beckendorf said.

Chiron nodded at the suggestions but said: "I'm afraid all those won't work if Luke is going to attack, the boundaries had been keeping the camp safe for years, I don't think we'll make it."

"Then we should go to Daedalus' workshop first." Annabeth insisted. "Get the string from Luke so he couldn't reach us."

"If nobody had been able to navigate the labyrinth before how much of a chance do we have?" Percy spoke up.

"I've been studying architecture for years, I think I'm most capable of finding our way in there."

"You learned it from books, that's not enough." Argued Lee.

"It has to be, or do you have any other people who know as much as me about the labyrinth _and_ had personally been in there?" There was no comment made.

"First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the labyrinth and find Daedalus' workshop to prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp."

"We all know who's best at leading this quest," said Clarisse "Annabeth." Murmurs of agreement passed through the group.

"You should come with me, Clarisse." Said Annabeth "You've done as much as I have."

"No, " said Clarisse shaking her head "I'm not going back in there."

"Don't tell me you're scared Clarisse, chicken?" Laughed Travis.

Everyone thought that she was going to beat Travis into a plump but she just said in a shaky voice "You don't understand, I'm _never_ going in there ever again! Never!" With that, she stormed out the arena.

Travis just looked around sheepishly. "I didn't mean to-"

"The poor girl had a difficult year. Now are we all in an agreement that Annabeth should lead the quest?" Everybody nodded, with that Chiron turned to Annabeth "Now my dear, it's time for you to visit the oracle."

 **OoOoO**

After who knows how long of waiting for Annabeth, which ended up with Harry and Percy playing rock, paper, scissors, she finally came out of the Big House.

"What did the prophecy say" asked Chiron.

"It says, uh,

 _You shall delve in darkness of the endless maze..._  
 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._  
 _You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_  
 _the child of Athena's final stand._ "

"It mentioned the Lost One! That must be Pan!" Exclaimed Grover, ecstatic that there was a chance of finding the god.

"The dead, and the traitor didn't sound as good, though." Said Harry.

"Anything else Annabeth? It didn't sound like the end of the prophecy." Said Chiron.

"Yea there's one more line that goes like _Destroy with a hero's final breath."_

"And?"

"Look the point is, I have to go in. I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And... I'll need help." She turned and look at Percy and Harry. "Will you two come?"

"Yep, you ain't leaving me behind wise-girl." Answered Percy.

"Yea, sure. I'll come." Harry replied.

"And you too Grover, to find Pan."

"You can count on me! Just... It's a bit creepy underground."

Their answers seemed to satisfy Annabeth, but once she turned to Chiron. Chiron said, "You and I both know that this goes against the ancient laws."

"I need all of them." She said without hesitation. "It's important."

"Think of it Annabeth, three is a sacred number. Three fates, three Olympian sons of Kronos, three furies. Last year five went on a quest and three came back. Four... It's risky."

"I know... But I'm willing to take the risk, I need them _all_. Please."

Chiron didn't like it, it was written all over his face, but at last he said "Very well. Let us adjourn and let the member of the quest prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we send you down into the labyrinth.

 **OoOoO**

As Harry and Percy walk out, Quintus pulled them aside. "I know what you are." He said looking at Harry.

"Did Chiron tell you?" Percy asked.

"No, but I've met many in my life. Wizards are among them, but even your magic can't help you on everything." He digs into his pocket and fished out a crystal whistle. "Blow into this Mrs O' Leary will be there."

"You've been in there haven't you?" Harry asked the older man.

"Yes, a long time ago, so remember this the Labyrinth exist to trick you. It'll distract you and that's dangerous for half-bloods. We're easily distracted. I barely escape with my life, most aren't as lucky."

The boys inspected the whistle again, "it's made out of Stygian ice, delicately crafted. It could only be used once, though. Be careful." He turned and was about to leave but them he turned back and faced Harry "Oh, and Chiron wanted to talk to you." With that, he walked away.

"I wonder what Chiron wanted to talk about."

"You want me to come with you? Or should I check on Annabeth?"

"You go check on her, I can go to Chiron."

"Okay." Percy gave him a smile and walked away as Harry made his way towards the Big House.

OoOoO

"Hey, Chiron," Harry said as he entered Chiron's office to see the centaur back in his wheelchair.

"Ah, Harry. I see you've got my message?" Seeing Harry nod, he continued "You must be wondering why I asked for you." Seeing another nod, Chiron said: "I'm here to talk to you about your powers."

"Isn't it the same as Percy's?"

"I'm not only going talk about your Godly power." Harry gave him a confused look, "There's a reason why there aren't a lot of wizard demigods."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there had been less than 500 wizard demigod over the times I was alive, which is a very, very long time. You see Harry, a lot of the times, the wizard blood and power and godly blood and power doesn't mix, many times they fight against each other, killing the baby before it was born or not even managing to mix the two different powers together. It's really rare to have a child possessing the two powers at once."

"What- What are you trying to say, Chiron?"

"The mixing of the two powers, always create a new one. What I'm trying to tell you is to find out what your power is, keep it in control. I have met about 300 of the 500 wizard demigod, none of them was a child of the big three, but many of them died from losing control of this power. Making a magical blast with too much power behind it for the body to hold on. The ones who managed to keep their powers in control managed to become one of the most powerful demigods." Chiron paused to let Harry take in the information, while he rolled his wheelchair to one of the many bookshelves in the room.

After searching for a little while, he reached and grabbed a worn out book. "This is the journal of Charmion. She was one of the first that I met that had managed to keep her powers in control, she was a daughter of Demeter. I believe there are pages added in the end by others who think it was best to share their experience with future wizard demigods. I know this is a lot to take in, but I know you'll manage. Good luck on your quest and on controlling your new powers. I don't know much on this, the book had been charmed so only those like you can read and write in it. Please learn from that, I don't want to lose another one of you to your own powers."

 **OoOoO**

 **Longest chapter I've ever written! I have yet to decided on what power Harry should have, it doesn't have to be related to his godly power or magical power. Comment your suggestion and I'll make the decision when time comes.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**  
 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_  
 _Published: 10/4/2016_


	7. Chp 7 - The Journal of Charmion

**Chp. 7 - The Journal of Charmion**

Harry walked out the Big House in a daze, with the Journal clutched tightly in his hand. He wanted to sit and think about what Chiron had just told him, but they were preparing for a quest so instead of walking towards the lake, he walked towards his cabin.

Percy was already in there counting the cubes of Ambrosia he was going to take. When Harry opened the door and went in, he gave him a smile and hand him a badly wrapped napkin. "You missed dinner, thought I could gather some food for you."

Harry returned the smile "Thanks." While opening the napkin to two blue muffins.

"Didn't know what you want, but hey! Everyone likes muffins!"

"Why blue?" Harry asked taking a piece out of one of the muffins and threw it into the nearest fire as a sacrifice to his father.

"Once Smelly Gabe told my mom that there was no such thing as blue food, so she proved him wrong by making all the possible food blue. My favourite is the blue cookies that she makes." Percy smiled at the memory.

"Creative." Harry chuckled before taking a bite.

"So what did Chiron wanted to talk about?" Percy asked curiously.

"I guess you can say it was about my heritage."

"As in being a son of Poseidon?"

"No, not really, more like being a wizard as well as a demigod."

"What about it?" With that, Harry told Percy everything Chiron told him, from his chances of losing control of this power that he doesn't even know about to the Journal by Charmion.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you. Now on to our packing, I got a pack of Ambrosia and a bottle of Nectar from the Infirmary." Percy said throwing the pack and bottle to Harry's bed. Harry caught them with his Seeker skills, although he no longer played Quidditch since the accident with the Dementors, that doesn't mean he doesn't possess the skill. He stopped playing because he had never felt safe in the air, now he knows the reason why. He chased after Draco Malfoy on his broom in his first year was just to save Neville's Remembral. As Gryffindor was desperate for a new Seeker, and the fact that Harry didn't want to turn down the honour of being in his house team, he accepted.

"Thanks," Harry said before grabbing his backpack from beside his bed and taking out the unnecessary things. Once finished packing, they changed into their pyjamas and went to bed. Who knows how long would it be until they have another good night's sleep.

Laying in bed, Harry thought again of the journal. Unable to keep his curiosity much longer, he turned on his lamp and started reading a bit, it was written in Ancient Greek so Harry had no problem reading it.

 _Dear another Wizard-Demigod,_

 _My name is Charmion and I am a daughter of Demeter. This is my journal of how I managed to control my powers. Our powers are really rare so I know not of those in the past, but I wrote this journal hoping it will help future demigods like me._

 _When my power first showed signs, I didn't know what to do. I thought it was my magic so I left it alone even when it appears it felt and seemed different. One day, I lost control of it. It was because of the taunting of my nemesis. It happened when I was really angry, I felt the power stirring just below my hands, I wanted to hurt her. The air itself got think from the power I was radiating, wisps of green energy appeared around me and my rage increased, until it lashed out._

 _It went after my nemesis who stood in fear as the green vine like wisp wrapped around her and she screamed, then suddenly, I realise of what I have done, my rage disappearing with dread settling in. I willed the green wisp to disappear and it did, uncovering the bloodied girl._

 _It was horrible._

 _Her skin looked burned off with the patterns of the wisps decorating it, as I stood in shock of what had happened, children of Apollo who stood in the background with other campers came rushing over, pouring some Nectar into the wounds and giving her Ambrosia._

 _After that, I realised that that wasn't my magic. It was something else, so I started to train myself. I found out that this new power is much like magic, emotions play a big role in accidental magic and this is not far from it._

 _I have only met one other Wizard-Demigod since it was rare to have a Wizard-Demigod in the same century, not to mention in the same decade. She was a child of Apollo, by then I had mastered most of my own powers and taught her of what I knew. It was much like mine, but instead of green, it glows a golden yellow, instead of looking vine-like, it was more of a glow, much like the sun. I can into conclusion that the colour and looks of your power stand for your godly parent._

 _The powers are surges of energy like those of spells, but they don't vary like magic as they are a combination of your godly and wizard power. The child of Apollo can heal with her power without the use of Ambrosia or Nectar, although not as well, but as long she had the energy she can heal them as much as they can without burning the patient. I can keep the plants beautiful and quicken the growth of plants._

 _When energy surges hit the victim, it is as if they were hit by something physical. Something special of mine is that I can grow vines as long as there's dirt. These powers make us as strong as a child of the big three, as all of them have_ _their own powers passed on by their parents. I don't know if there will be any difference if you're a child of the big three, but I doubt that it will make much of a difference._

 _I hope my journal will manage to help you keep your powers in control,_

 _Charmion_

Harry decided to end it there. That was just the summary of what had happened to her, the real process was still in the book. It was passed just passed 11, but they had to get up early the next morning so Harry bookmarked the book and place it into his backpack before going under the covers and turning off the light. The last thought being ' _I hope controlling the power is as easy as what Charmion had said._ '

 **OoOoO**

Here's the revelation of Harry's power, not fully described by himself but close enough for you guys to imagine.

For **Harry's partner** , there had been agreements on **Reyna** , but some suggested **Thalia**. I can say they're both good partners for Harry so I'll leave you all to decided, some even suggested **Nico**. **Tell me who you all prefer.**

For those who missed the earlier announcement, this story will now include the **Heroes of Olympus** and that I have finish editing, older readers should've at least read the last part of chapter 6.

Thanks for reading!

Jane

PS. I'm starting school tomorrow (Noooo!) so my updates will probably be slowed again (not that I've updated frequently this summer).


	8. Chp 8 - Tyson

**Chp. 8 - Tyson**

The next morning, Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. Turning around to see who it is, he came face to face with an already dressed and ready Annabeth.

"Now, let's wake seaweed brain," she said once she was sure that Harry was awake. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl as she went to the bed next to his where his half brother was sprawled across the bed, drooling slightly. She tried shaking him like she did to Harry, but the only response was a snort.

"Here, let me," Harry said, getting to his feet and walked towards Percy's bed. He grabbed onto the cover that Percy was sleeping over and pulled, pulling Percy with it onto the floor. "What the hell!" shouted Percy when he hit the ground with a loud _thud_ , hearing two people laughing at him. "Can't you just throw water at me? At least that's less painful," complained Percy.

"You're waterproof," Harry answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Now, the both of you're awake, we'll be going on our quest right after breakfast, and breakfast starts in five minutes," Annabeth said making her way out the cabin, closing the door behind her without looking back.

The boys dressed quickly and double check the rest of their stuff before making their way towards the Mess Hall for breakfast. Walking towards the Poseidon table, thy saw that another person was already there. "Tyson!" Percy shouted over the noise.

The person looked up, but then Harry saw that he wasn't a person, he was a cyclops. When he saw Percy and him, he smiled brightly and said "Brothers!"

He and Percy made their way towards the table and sat down, "So Harry, this is Tyson and Tyson, this is Harry!"

"Nice to meet you, Tyson." Harry smiled.

"You too, brother!"

The food appeared on their plates and they started eating, "How are you doing in the forge?" Percy asked taking a bite out of his blue sandwich.

"It is doing very good! We're making almost one thousand weapons already!" Tyson replied with enthusiasm.

"Wow! Nice job!" Percy gave his half brother a smile. Once they were all done eating and was heading back to the Poseidon cabin to get their stuff for the quest, Percy asked: "So, why are you here Tyson?"

"Oh! Tyson is here to give our new brother his weapon!" Tyson replied while fishing something out his jacket. When he found it, he passed it to Harry. The package was wrapped in brown paper, it was the size of Percy's sword in its pen form, making Percy wonder if it was a weapon like his. There was also a letter attached to it.

Harry took the package and letter, "Thanks, Tyson." The package was simply wrapped, on the letter, it read ' _Answers to your questions_ ', quite sure what the letter is about already, Harry pocketed it and started unpeeling the package. Inside was a swirl of bronze that looks like a pencil holder, taking the note that came with it Harry tried to figure out the strange object.

' _This is a wand holder, you place it on the grip of your wand._ ' Taking his wand out from his pocket, he took the bronze swirl and fitted it onto his wand. The grip seemed to adjust itself to the wand, once it was done, it looked like it was part of the wand being to perfectly fitted. Looking at his wand, the grip was decorated with bronze swirl patterns, starting from the bottom twirling and twisting like tree branches at the same time like the water and wind until the end of the grip, at the bottom of his wand was the shape of his father's trident.

' _Twist it to the right, it would turn into a sword._ ' Following the instruction, Harry twisted the holder towards the right, Harry didn't think it would work since the bronze and fitted so tightly onto te wand, but it surprised Harry by following his palm turning to it's right, he felt his wand grip grow wider and the tip changing until it became a fully usable and solid celestial bronze sword. Eyes wide, Harry inspected the double edge sword, it was perfectly balanced in his hand. The handle had the same engraving as his wand, twisting it back, it turned back into his wand.

' _Once it's back to its wand form, twist to the left, and it turns into a bow with unlimited arrows. The arrows will appear when you pull back the string._ ' Twisting to the left, it turned to a bow, drawing the string back an arrow appeared between his fingers, but when he return the string to its original state, not pulling it, the arrow disappeared. The bow handle had the same carvings as his sword and wand, other than that, it looked like an ordinary bow.

' _Pull it downwards, it becomes a dagger._ ' Twisting his bow back to its wand state, he pulled it downwards and it turned into a simple dagger with the same engraving as all others on it handle.

' _They can also turn into each other without returning to its wand state._ ' deciding to try that theory harry twist the dagger to its right, the blade then changed into its sword form.

' _The weapons use the power of your wand and you to change, so no one else other than you can change the form of your weapon. Because now the weapon has identified you, it will return to your pocket, much like Percy's pen. There's much more it can do along with your powers, explore them. Good luck on your quest._ ' Harry looked up from his note and looked at Percy who was grinning. "Well... I guess you're all ready for our quest."

 **OoOoO**

 **I'm leaving you guys to imagine how Harry's weapons look like, I hope you're all enjoying the story!**

 **The pairings for Harry is still unsure, we're deciding between Reyna and Thalia, but maybe Harry will work better with someone else or better single. If we've decided that Thalia is better for Harry, I'm sure I can work something up for the Hunters of Artemis thing, but before that let's see if it's Reyna or Thalia. Truthfully, I find the two quite similar.**

 **Next Chapter, off they go into the Labyrinth.**

 **Jane**


	9. Chp 9 - Into the Labyrinth

**Chp. 9 - Into the Labyrinth**

Once Tyson gave Harry his weapon, he hung around until it was time for them to go on their quest. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Annabeth and Grover were already waiting for them in front of the Big House as the two made their way there.

"Got everything?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." the two brothers replied as the four of them made their way towards Zeus' Fist. It didn't take long for them to find the entrance. They scout along the rock for the delta sign, Annabeth finding it not a minute later. Pressing down on it, the entrance opened up to a dark hole.

Fishing out their flashlights, Annabeth took a deep breath and jumped in with Percy following behind. Harry, being the third one to jump in, heard Grover muttered "Goodbye sunlight." Before the two of them followed Percy and Annabeth down into the labyrinth.

When they reach the bottom, Annabeth and Percy was flashing their light towards the two dark ends of the corridor. The entrance closed up and they were left in darkness with only flashlights to lead their way. "Now, as to which way shall we go?" Harry asked also flashing his flashlight, deciding against using his wand.

"Daedalus' workshop should be located in the oldest part of the labyrinth." Came Annabeth's voice from a few meters away. "So we should follow the path that looks the oldest." The tree of them looked at her, waiting for her decision as she was the leader of this quest. "I think this way looks older so let's just go this way and see what'll happen."

She turned to look at them, seeing them nodding, she walked towards one of the endless corridors. They walked for gods knows how long, it felt like days but it might be different above the maze, they even caught some rest for a while. Annabeth was right that they were walking towards an older path, although there were a few times where they came across some dead ends, forcing them to turn around. There was also a time where they came across a corridor that kept getting narrower and narrower until there was no way anyone can fit between the walls, forcing them again to turn back again. The farther they walked into the maze, the older the walls seemed to become, after a while, the walls were covered in old Roman styled mosaic.

They followed the mosaic until they reached a room with high ceilings and light that came from the lit torches, but they weren't alone. The first thing that their eyes lay upon was the two faces.

"Well, Annabeth? Come along now!" one of the faces said.

"Hurry! We're waiting!" the other continued.

"Uh..." Annabeth mumbled not knowing what to say to the two faces.

"Come on, this way miss." the first face said.

"No no, this way" argued the second face.

Then finally Percy noticed the two locked doors behind them, they were asking Annabeth to choose.

"The doors are closed."

"Duh! You'll have to choose!"

"Where will they lead me?"

"One will be the place you're going."

"The other will be your death!"

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes shone like they always did when she figured a question, "You're- You're Janus."

"Ah ha ha! She knows!"

"Now let us introduce ourself! I'm Janus, god of doorways. Beginnings. Endings and Choices!" Both faces said in perfect harmony.

"Now Annabeth, you've got to choose!"

"Don't worry, one wrong decision could ruin your whole life and get your friends killed, no pressure!"

"Now choose Annabeth!"

 _The child of Athena's final stand_ "Don't do it Annabeth," muttered Percy to her.

"Don't do it..." Harry said the same thing on the other side of her.

"I- I..."

Before she could make a decision, a bright light shone from the middle of the room. When the light faded a beautiful brown-haired woman stood in its place.

"Now, now Janus, are you causing trouble again?"

"No, my lady." stumbled the right face.

"Yes, my lady." said the left face.

"Shut up!" the right face said to the left.

"Excuse me?" said the woman looking at the right face.

"Sorry milady, I was merely talking to myself!"

"Indeed, but your visit here is a bit premature, her time has yet to come. Now leave us be, or you will be nothing but a mere door."

"Yes- yes milady..." the right face replied.

"A door?" the left face asked curiously.

"Shut up!" yelled the right face "not you, of course, my lady! We will be going now!" He reached into his pocket and took out a key before disappearing into the air.

"Now," Hera turned to face them, "you must be hungry," she said before turning to face them. With just a wave of her hand, a nicely decorated table with food appeared out of nowhere. Hera made her way towards the table and sat down, she waved her hand as a signal for them to sit. They moved into the chairs provided for them, although a bit hesitantly. She gave them a look, and they started to dig in.

Once everyone had their full, the goddess turned and look at Annabeth, "You will soon have to make a choice, but now is yet the time. There are not much time and much must be discovered by yourself. I can tell you that, that," she tilted her head towards one of the many tunnels that were in the room "is the way you must head."

"How can we be sure that you're telling us the truth and not tricking us?" Annabeth asked the goddess in a challenging and suspicious tone.

Hera raised one of her eyebrows "Of course you can just ignore the fact that I just gave you, then maybe make your way into the other tunnels that may or may not lead you to your ultimate death. Or you can go with the way I have given you." She gave Annabeth one more look before saying to all of them "Our time here has come to an end, farewell demigods." In just a flash, she disappeared along with the table of food.

As soon as Hera disappeared, Annabeth turned to look at them. "I don't trust her."

"I won't say I trust her either, but maybe we should use the way she told us," Harry said.

"Yea, there's not much to lose is there? If we take our chances and make our way into one of the other tunnels, it might still lead us to our deaths." Percy added in.

"The thing I don't understand is why is she here, why is she helping us?" Grover joined in.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Grover." Annabeth agreed. "Gods do not usually associate themselves into mortal situations. How do we know that she's not leading us into a trap?"

"At the same time, why should she? What would she get by us dying?" Harry added. There was a moment of silence as they tried to figure out what was Hera's plan.

"I say we go in. I'm no fan of Hera and you guys know it, but there's still a chance that she's helping us. It's not like we know where else to go." Percy said.

After another moment of silence, Annabeth stiffly nodded and said "Let's just go that way. Who knows, maybe at some miracle she did help us."

They all agreed and gathered up their backpacks from the floor before making their way into the way Hera suggested for them, all hoping that they didn't make the wrong choice in trusting Hera.

 **OoOoO**

 **Sorry for the long time it took me to update! Thank you to all those who are still reading this! I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I still hope there are still people who're still interested in this fic!**

 **Thanks for staying with me!**

 **Jane**

 _Status: Edited_

 _Published: 17/12/2016_


	10. Chp 10 - Kampe

**Chp. 10 - Kampe**

The group made their way into the tunnel with their weapons drawn as they took cautious steps. The tunnel didn't look like much it was dark and the walls were plain stone, unlike the room they were in a few minutes ago. However, the stone looked quite old that made them think that it might be the correct way to Daedalus's workshop. All of their senses were on full alert, their footsteps echoed the walls as they walked, even though they tried walking as silently as they could. Then devastatingly, they meet a split of right and left. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek, and said: "I hate Hera."

"Yep," Percy replied.

"So... right or left?" Harry asked taking a look at both ways, both ends of the tunnel lead to absolute darkness. Basically like all other parts of the Labyrinth. Suddenly, Harry felt a very faint disturbance from the tight corridor, then he saw Grover tense up.

"Left," said Grover.

"How do you know?" asked Percy re-looking at the separate tunnels.

"Because there's something on the right," Harry replied, already making his way towards the left tunnel, trying t get away as far as possible from the right tunnel.

"Left it is." said Percy.

They made their way towards the left quickly, trying to get as far away as possible from whatever was in the right tunnel. They then found something they had been dreading since the start of their labyrinth exploration; a dead end. This time it was Percy who swore.

"Uh, guys. I think the monster followed us," said Grover, his voice shaking slightly from fear. Everyone became silent and there it was harsh non-human breathing. "Try to find the Daedalus sign!" whisper shouted Annabeth. Then in a panic, the four of them searched every inch of the dead end as their last hope to not facing the monster that was coming closer to them by every second.

"Here!" Harry shouted, finding the small triangle in the very bottom corner of the wall. Pressing it, the triangle glowed a bit before opening up a small opening, just enough for them to fit through. Percy was the last one to cross just in time as the monster figure came into view, they heard more than saw the monster charge, disappeared but by the time it reached the wall, disappeared.

Breathing in a bit, they took a look at their surroundings, they came out of a small corner of a large prison. It wasn't normal human prison though, the cells were all caves carved in a massive cliff, with metal bars closing all of them. Sounds of roars and wails could be heard but the thing that captured all of their attention was the monster guarding the whole prison. The monster made them rethink about going back through where they came from, but the Daedalus sign disappeared so there was no re-opening the entrance.

"What the hell is that?" asked Percy as his eyes landed on the terrible monster. From waist up was a woman with unfashioned snake hair, but then from waist down was a dragon. A 7 metres long black dragon, completed with a barbed tail, wings and legs which had snakes somehow growing from it. Then on her waist was some sort of morphing creatures belt.

"Kampe," answered Grover who was pale from fright, and Annabeth swore again.

"The exit?" suggested Percy.

"On the other side." answered Annabeth.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"I've been here before, it's Alcatraz."

"San Francisco?" Percy said.

"Yea." There was no use in asking how they ended up on the other side of the country, right now, the main priority was to get out of this prison without the monster noticing them.

"Wait, you said the 'other side'?" asked Harry.

"Yep."

Percy and Harry swore.

"Soooooo the plan?" asked Harry.

"Sneak past the monster?" replied Percy with 100% doubt in his voice.

"What should we do if she finds us," Asked Grover.

"That's a brilliant question Grover." said Percy "We can do it the British way, have tea and a couple of biscuits with her. Maybe if we seem nice enough she'll let us pass without killing us."

"Yea right, I'm sure we'll be delicious as her biscuits." the idea was so stupid that it was funny.

"But is that the only way out?"

"We're on an island unless you can jump far enough to reach the sea and work your Poseidon powers then no."

The two son of Poseidon looked at where the sea meets the island and swore again because Annabeth was right, they were far too high up and far too in to have much control over the sea. Since there was no other way, the four of them crept, trying to blend with the stone, but just a few metres later, Kampe sat up and smelled the air. It would've been great for anyone else because that means there's a hotdog stand or food truck nearby, but when you're a demigod and a monster smells the air... you're probably the hotdog. Before she could pinpoint where exactly they were, they sprinted, monsters from inside the cells screeched and some even jumped onto the bars scaring the wits out of them as they ran for their lives.

About one or two hundred metres away from the exit, Kampe caught up to them. Hooray, because everyone wants to meet the famous dragon-snake lady who spits poison. She screeched and spat poison at them, luckily she needs glasses and missed them by a couple metres, but the part of the floor that came in contact with the poison wasn't as luckily and burned away making a very deep dent on the floor. If they didn't want to get hit by the poison before, this certainly was the last proof they needed.

All of them drew out their weapons, but the monster was huge, the snakes from her legs were starting to crawl off her and was making their way towards them. As Kampe wonderfully landed in front of them, blocking the exit, they have to somehow get from her and towards the exit.

Percy was either seriously stupid or he was seriously stupid, he shouted"Hey Kampe!" to get her full attention, because that's what everyone wants to have evil red eyes looking _straight_ at you. "I love your- um- hair! We can always sit by your wonderful cells and have tea, you know? Like to talk about how wonderful we are and you don't have to kill us!"

As Percy was busy talking to her, Harry and Grover took one side of Kampe while Annabeth put on her invisibility hat and took the other. Too bad she had snake hair which can basically tell her what is happening 360 degrees around her, that there were a satyr and a demigod walking beside you.

As she lost interest in Percy\s rant she turned to Harry and Grover, but just as she was about to spit her poisonous spit, she cried out in pain and golden blood gushed out of her tail. Taking the small moment of distraction, the three ran for it. The exit was still too far away when Kampe stopped screeching from pain so they quickly turned into a random corner each trying to figure out a plan.

Percy suddenly felt a movement of air beside him before Annabeth took off her cap, totally unharmed. "Sooo, plan?" asked Percy.

"She's too fast." said Harry "did you see how far she can spit the poison!"

"We can't outrun her, it's not possible. We'll have to trick her," said Annabeth, her whole body tense.

"Do you think there's an entrance here back into the labyrinth?" asked Harry

"Doubt it, it's too close to the last one and trying to find the sign would be too slow."

Just as the words left her mouth they heard a bunch of hissing sounds that seems to be getting closer by the second.

"I can try to use my magic, it might be able to cause a distraction. When I turn around, run to the exit, I'll be behind." Just then, Harry stepped out of the corner and raised his wand "Bombarda!" he shouted causing an explosion just by Kampe. "Confringo!" setting a group of snakes that were coming towards them on fire and off the cliff. Casting another few blasting curses, and another Bombarda on Kampe, he ran for it towards the exit.

Poison spit was sent towards his way but thank the gods that Kampe can't see him that clearly through the dust that was made from the explosions. Once he was out, he saw his friends a couple metres in front.

Catching up to them he said, "Now where?"

"No idea, but I have a feeling... follow me," said Annabeth as she continued running in a certain direction. Without any choice, the boys followed her. Just as they rounded the third corner, they heard a big crash. No one turned around, they just kept running until Annabeth ran down a flight of stair. They were barely noticing their surroundings and they stopped as they entered a room.

It was a cleaning cupboard, closets and cupboards lined the wall but Annabeth took no notice, right in the centre of the far wall was the Daedalus sign. They literally flew towards it as they heard another crash and opened to entrance back into the labyrinth.

 _Publish: 22/6/2017_


	11. Chp 11 - Magical Problems

**Chp. 11 – Magical Problems**

The first thing that Harry realised once they were safe was that his hand was burning. When he turned it over to have a look, he saw a long red burnt mark that ran from one end of his palm to the other; the exact position of where he held his wand. He raised his other hand to feel it but hissed in pain as his fingers came in contact with the wound.

"You okay?" asked Grover, who was beside him, then his eyes laid upon the bright red mark on his hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Harry replied.

"That seems pretty painful," Grover said screwing up his face, "you want some ambrosia?"

"What happened?" Annabeth turned around.

"Nothing." Harry said at the same time Grover said: "He burnt his hand."

Annabeth frowned and asked "Burnt? How? There weren't any fires." Then her eyes widened "you didn't get any of the poison on you, right?"

"No! I'm fine, seriously, it's just caused by my wand." Harry exclaimed trying to calm them.

"Your wand?" cut in Percy who was listening since Annabeth turned around. "Does it do that all the time?"

"How did it happen" asked Annabeth.

"I- I'm not sure, but I think some ambrosia might just fix it up. It's never happened before so maybe it's just a once in a while thing." Harry said looking into everyone's eyes, when he met Annabeth's eyes, he can almost see the gears turning behind it.

"Have you used magic since you arrived at Camp Half-Blood with us?"

"Except the first day, but they were just small charms."

"Maybe Wizarding magic doesn't bode well with Greek magic. We should re-search about it when we get back, so maybe try not to use any magic for now." Her reasons did seem pretty reasonable so he just nodded. "Try some ambrosia, and I think we can camp here for a few hours. We haven't exactly rested since we started this quest. I can take first watch."

"Actually, since I'll be working on my hand, I can take first watch, I'll wake you after an hour for the second." Harry cut in.

"If you want, sure," Annabeth replied before the three of them laid down on the floor of the dark corridor and placing their heads on their backpacks.

Harry looked around the tunnel they were in, where they came in was a dead-end, so there was only one way out. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be resting in a dead-end, because if something comes their way they don't have a way out. However, they were all exhausted after the adrenaline from a monster so they can do with a few hours rest.

Pulling some Nectar from his own backpack, feeling as if it would work better than the Ambrosia, he poured some on his hand. Instead of healing, it caused pain. Harry had to bit his lips from crying out, but the pain only lasted for a few seconds before it faded away with the wound looking more or less the same, perhaps slightly better. Seeing as the Nectar didn't work, he didn't dare to try the Ambrosia, instead, he pulled some bandages out from his bag to wrap it around the burnt mark.

After wrapping his hand up, he sat there looking at the tunnel in front of them, keeping an eye while thinking what was the cause of his injury. Then he remembered, he never had the chance to read Charmion's diary. Charmion was quite a strange name, but really? He can't judge, he had a friend named Hermione. Taking out the book from inside his backpack and a torchlight, he started flipping through the pages. Most were just diary entries of how Charmion started training and how it progressed but that wasn't what he was looking for, he scanned the titles and the pages. Thank the Gods that Charmion was an organised person, all the pages were filled with writing so having to read it all would've taken ten times as long, but half way through the diary Harry found a page titled in bold 'Reactions of Magic in Greek Territory' he opened the page and started reading.

 _'_ _This is important information to any Wizard-Demigod. It is the using of Magic, Wizard Magic in a place of Greek Magic. After I arrived in Camp Half-Blood, there was never the need to use Wizard Magic but once in a quest from a dire situation, I pulled out my wand and cast a spell. That was the first time I cast Wizard Magic in a Greek situation. I don't remember the exact spell that was cast as that happened months before today, but it was a spell. Not a charm but a spell or curse. I only cast two to three spells against the monsters enough for me and my friends so escape, but it left an injury upon my palm; a burnt mark from my wand._

 _Nectar and Ambrosia can be applied or taken, it will quicken the healing process although it will cause severe pain. After that, I did not use my wand again until I was back to school when it was needed. To my surprise, I can cast as many wizard-spells as I want but not cause another injury. I was intrigued, so I tried the combination magic in school. I experimented on my own so no one knew of my different magic. I started out small, feeling the combined magic flow through me causing the green wisp around me, nothing happened, as well as all other things that I have tried. There was no pain or injury. There was no harm done to me._

 _I came into conclusion that it was because the combined magic belonged to both Greek and Wizard magic, thus it was able to be used in both places and situation. Then I tried Greek magic in a Wizard place, perhaps Greek magic can adapt better or there are traces of Greek magic in the wizarding place, nothing much happened. As a child of Demeter, I am able to enhance plants, have the plants attack my enemy and so on. I trained like I would in Camp Half-Blood, nothing happened until I was about half way through my training, which was about an hour and over later. It wasn't much, there wasn't any pain perhaps a little ache or discomfort in the chest area. I continued for a little longer and the discomfort increased until it seems to have affected my breathing. After that, I stopped, in fear of my own health and if something did happen I would not want to be found out._

 _When I went back to Camp Half-Blood for Christmas I tried out some smaller charms, I watch as they take effect but disappear a few minutes after, much quicker than when I was at school. The more I tried wizard magic in Camp Half-Blood, I started to feel the burn upon my palm and up my wand arm. That was the furthest I have ever tried wizard magic, therefore I do not know what happens if extreme wizard magic is used, will you burn up? Is the burn going to continue throughout your body? Is it going injure you magically as well as physically? I do not have these answers as of yet._

 _Another problem is that even with months of research and experiments, I did not find any cures. Of course, Nectar and Ambrosia is an option, it does quicken the healing although in trade of pain. Healing spells are another option that makes little to no effect except pain, there's even a chance that it would make it worse if used in a Greek environment. Another option is to use your combined magic, I have tried it before and it gives the best results, although it took me a long time to find out how to bend my plant specialised magic into healing._

 _I first got in touch with the combined magic which calls out the green wisps that surround me. Then I focused on the wound, willing it to heal. It might sound easy but it's not. You must put your full concentration on the task and you must have your magic under control. I do not know if it is the same for everyone as I asked the wizard-demigod child of Apollo not to try. She is still young so her powers are not as controlled and I do not want to inflict pain upon her as well._

 _I have a theory that perhaps Greek magic is more_ in _you, like the ADHD and dyslexia while wizard magic is more external, like charms and spell. Wizarding spells take from your magical core so you tire out after extreme uses of magic, but Greek magic enhance_ you _/. While wizard magic flows through you, Greek magic flows in your_ blood _. It is still a working theory, wizard magic reacts badly in a Greek situation, but not vice versa. Greek magic does not give off as much external magic to have as bad of an effect in a wizarding environment. It is still a working theory, it might not make much sense but this is all I have for the moment, if more is found, it will be added to this diary.'_

That was the end of the chapter so Harry did not know if future found information was further into the journal or Charmion just never found anything new. He wanted to try the combined power but resisted, because if he succeeds then according to Charmion's description, he will start glowing which might catch the attention of some unwanted people or monster. If he failed, he might drain himself, so he elected to wait until they are back within the safe borders of Camp Half-Blood before he attempts anything.

He sat looking at the end of the tunnel thinking for a moment before he checked his watch, there was still about half an hour left before he's to wake Annabeth for the second watch. So, he sat there flipping through Charmion's journal, reading and skimming for any useful information. By the end of the hour, he found out that the combined magic base a lot on emotions so it'll lash out, that was mentioned a lot and Harry imagine, that was what Chiron was saying about the other Wizard-Demigods losing control of their powers and killing themselves.

Harry also found out many ways that he could start training to use this combined magic when they arrive back to Camp Half-Blood, relying on the fact that they will survive this quest and /save/ the camp itself. Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, he checked his watch and realised that his hour was up, so he reached his hand over to Annabeth's sleeping figure to shake her awake before taking his place on the floor, letting his eyelids drop shut.

 **OoOoO**

 **Sup lads! Soooo, I didn't leave a note last chapter (I'm so glad there's still readers and thanks for the compliments about the last chapter, I didn't think that was** _ **that**_ **well written, quite the opposite actually; as in, a total mess) cuz I can't wait to publish it after *cough* a few months of blank times. I shall try to write more, okay I say that but then I disappear, fair enough, so I won't promise.**

 **As it's the summer, I can spend more time writing. I wrote this all in a cabin without Wi-Fi. Next week, I'll be gone again to my friend's cabin so I probably won't be writing that week, actually, I know I won't be writing that week, but I'll try to squeeze in a chapter or two before I leave.**

 **I'm really glad so many people like this story! There is an explanation of the Lily, Poseidon, James thing. It's been in my mind for a long time and it'll be down by the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth. I have many ideas just tucked in the back of my mind because I haven't written it down.**

 **Now I have a more solid idea of where this story will lead, I shan't be giving any spoilers but I can say that this will be a hell long of a story. I'll try to complete as much as I can during the summer but no promises, sorry.**

 **One question, should I split the story into different 'books'? I don't think so, but would it be easier? Like the Battle of the Labyrinth + Order of the Phoenix, then The Last Olympian + Half-Blood Prince or however I have planned it. Sooo, thanks for staying with me after all these times and I do hope you enjoy this wonderful story of mine!**

 **To new comers! Welcome on board! (I just watched Pirates of the Caribbean, so no judging, savvy?)**

 **Jane**


End file.
